


Come Wander With Me

by Killjoy013



Category: Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: Family Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: "You could've have brought me with you."What if that did happen? What if Adelaide brought Red with her?Fluff





	Come Wander With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I made this. Title and lyrics is from Come Wander with Me from the Hidden Highway

Come Wander With Me

**1 Corinthians 11:33**  
**So then, my brethren, when you come together to eat, wait for one another.**

_Come wander with me, love_  
_Come wander with me_  
_Away from this sad world_  
_Come wander with me_

* * *

 

Adelaide wandered off into the hall of the mirror. The blue glow overshadowing every exit. The more she tried to leave, the more it sucked her in. Deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole to no avail.

She backed up in a mirror but it felt...soild and warm. She turned around. Her reflection did the same. Adelaide blinked and a second later, the mirrored image did the same.

She placed her hand on the empty space and it fell through. Adelaide gasped but her reflection did not. It looked her exactly.

It wasn't her.

It was someone else entirely.

 _Someone_ else entirely.

Her eyes were cold and dull and her lips fell into a weary look that Adelaide had only seen in her mother when her father came to visit.

She tilted her head and raised her hand up. Her other did the same, pressing her hand against the cold one.

"Who are you?"

The other Adelaide pointed to herself and then to the other girl. She knocked on the mirror next to them.

"Me? You're _me_?"

Her other nodded but it was jerky and high energy as if she did it for the first time. Adelaide placed her palm against the other and interlocked their fingers. Her other hummed and then closed her eyes contently.

"Where have you been?"

She pointed down below in the depths of black. Addie blinked, "The whole time? I've been up here and you've been stuck down there? That's not fair."

The other shook her head. Her eyes were pained and a silent fury bubbled up to the surface.

"You can't stay here. Come with me."

Her other blinked again but it was in disbelief. Adelaide held her hand out and her other took it. Their hands fit perfectly together.

"Can you lead me out? I'm lost."

Her other easily navigated the way out into the damp sand and the light rain falling on them. She could faintly hear her mother yelling her name as she picked up the candy apple. She wiped off the sand. Her other watched her curiously as Adelaide took a bite.

Adelaide smiled at the burst of sugar on her tongue before handing to her other. She looked at the candied apple in shook but pressed her lips to it. She sunk her teeth into it and keened, the sound guttural but soft.

"What do I call you? I mean, you have to have a name right? Everyone has a name."

Her other shook her head before pointing to Adelaide's shirt and tracing the bold letters. Then the apple.

"Red, that's what you want to be called?"

Her other, Red, smiled, the cherry glaze of it sticking it to her teeth until she licked it off. She handed it back to Adelaide, who took a small bite and gave it right back.

"You can have it, Red. You seem to like it, anyway."

Red's eyes lit up and after a moment of shifting, she embraced Adelaide. Her lanky arms. She pulled back to mouth something.

'Thank you.'

She chanted it until Adelaide's thumb ran across the back of her hand. Red quieted down and looked away shyly.

Adelaide just beamed, she's always wanted a sister, and took her hand. Red mirrored her grin and squeezed her hand. They walked the beach and Red let Adelaide talk about what they saw. Red would mouth the words after her although no sound would emerge.

It took an hour for her parents to find the two. Their feet were in the sand, mesmerized by the waves and the faint roll of thunder and flashes of lightning as the storm passed. Their hands never left each other and the candied apple was gone. The stick was snug in Red's pocket. She was running her hands through the sand and picking out the shells to study them.

Her mother ran through the sand and her father stumbled after her, struggling to keep up in the uneven terrain. She screamed her name and Adelaide looked up at the panicked cry. Her mother clung to Red.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave? Don't wander off again."

"I found her."

Her mother looked up, so focused on one girl that she didn't see the other one. Her eyes flickered back to them, trying to see any differences but she couldn't detect any. Identical.

"What, Adelaide?"

"You're hugging Red. _I'm_ Adelaide. She...she found me. You have to keep her. She can't go back. _Please_ , Ma."

The mother looked at the wide-eyed girls and then her father who just sighed in disbelief. Red reached out to Adelaide and they clasped hands.

Her-their mother grabbed both of the girls and held them, placing twin kisses on their temple. Red melted into the contact like she never felt love before and after a moment, hugs back with such vigor that their Ma leaned back from the brute force.

"We're okay, Ma. We'll be okay." Adelaide smiles, leaning on Red's shoulder.

The car ride home was quiet, except for Adelaide and Red. Red would ask questions, mouthing of course, and Adelaide would answer. Red fell asleep on Adelaide's shoulder and Adelaide's face was pressed against the glass as she snored lightly. Their mother picked up Red and their father Adelaide. Their hands were never separated.

"Russel." The mother said softly as she closed the door to the kids' bedroom. Red was curled up in Adelaide's arm, face nestled in the crook of her neck.

"What do we do, Rayne? We can't take her back, right?"

"Why would we? She's our girl too."

"Is she?"

"She is now, Russel."

"So, what do we do? We-we keep her?"

"We keep her. Maybe you'll actually watch one this time."

The father sighed, "She just wandered off for an hour. Nothing happened."

"But it could've."

When Red went to speech therapy, Adelaide was there. It was easier to learn when Adelaide showed her what it was would sound like. Red quickly became her identical twin, Scarlet.

Red integrated into the family. Although they were the same appearance wise, their personalities were vastly different. Red was very forgiving, not holding grudges forever unlike her counterpart. Adelaide couldn't let it roll off her shoulders.

Together, they grew up. No bloodshed. No War. No us or them. Only we.

_We._

* * *

 

_Oh but if you still burn every night in the hurt_  
_I know a place where the pain doesn't reach_  
_Come wander with me, love_  
_Come wander with me_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading or just skimming. If you like this and give a kudos or maybe a comment or both. Have a good day and be good people, please. 
> 
> KJ out x


End file.
